21 Cartas en Juego
by TheSchrodingerCat
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un viajero dimensional aburrido y un ser que representa todo el mal del universo deciden hacer algo por diversión? Solo una guerra entre héroes míticos como ninguna otra donde los guerreros han pasado de ser 7 a 21... ¡Que el magno evento entre Héroes de Comienzo!
1. Chapter 1

**Hilos del Destino.**

Los confines de la Torre del Reloj en medio de Londres, Inglaterra, uno de los complejos más importantes para los practicantes y estudiosos de la magia, considerado por muchos de estos no solo un sitio de estudios, sino una de las bóvedas de secretos del mundo mas importantes que alguna vez haya existo, que algunos cometían la osadía de incluso llegar a comparar con los Registros de Akasha, el origen de toda la información habida y por haber, casi todos tenían en claro que era una idea absurda el solo tratar de ir en contra de los principios de su lugar, por el miedo de acabar con un destino peor a la muerte a manos de la mujer que se había ganado el apodo de 'La Reina de la Torre del Reloj', Lorelei Barthomelloi Vice Directora de la Torre del Reloj, que según las historias decían era de las Magas mas poderosas de esta generación, historia que nadie realmente había podido confirmar sin acabar muerto en el intento.

Pero a pesar de todo aquello existía un nombre que infundía muchísimo mas temor que el de la Reina, después de todo había un cargo por encima del de ella, el misterioso Director del lugar, cuyo nombre era una leyenda en si mismo, Kischur Zelretch, no por el hecho de que se tratara de un mago tremendamente poderoso, que incluso llego a enfrentarse a Brunestud de la Luna Carmesí… en otras palabras al vampiro mas poderoso que haya existido, que se consideraba el Ancestro mas poderoso de todos, sino que había logrado vencerla, sino por algo mucho mas sencillo, su infame sentido del humor y su capacidad de meterse con la realidad para jugar bromas de un tipo muy pesada gracias a su magia Kaleidoscopio.

Quizás era por todos los años de existencia que el hombre acumulo en su existencia prácticamente como un inmortal (beneficios de ser el mismo un ancestro) o por el simple hecho de poseer un poder que lo hacia compararse con los dioses, pero el simple hecho se podía reducir a una sola cosa, el pobre hombre tenia la tendencia a aburrirse con una facilidad suprema, no importaba que hiciera era difícil mantener su atención por demasiado tiempo, lo que en ocasiones como esta conllevaba a la serie de sucesos que afectaría su universo en especifico.

Es que verán, precisamente en su mundo había un hecho que comúnmente ocurría una vez cada 50 años, la Guerra por el Santo Grial, que para el momento no tenia nada que ver con la leyenda del famoso Rey Arturo, no, mas precisamente se refería a un hecho que fue formado de manos de 3 poderosas familias contemporáneas de magos Los Einzbern, los Makiri, y los Tohsaka, La primera una afamada familia de magos y alquimistas de origen alemán, y la segunda dos de las estirpes mas importantes de magos Japoneses, la idea del grial era directa, de funcionalidad bastante simple, cada cantidad de tiempo se ejecutaría una guerra entre magos, 7 participantes escogidos para tomar parte en la guerra, magos de diferentes familias dándole especial prioridad a los fundadores a tomar parte.

Una vez estos estuvieran seleccionados, el divino objeto les concedería la posibilidad de invocar a un Espíritu Heroico, es decir, la oportunidad de llamar a un guerrero legendario para asistirlos en la guerra y en el combate para obtener un deseo, de ahí en adelante el objetivo era matarse los unos a los otros hasta que solo un héroe y un mago quedaran en pie, dándoles así la oportunidad de tener un solo deseo, que no estuviera limitado en lo mas mínimo por la voluntad del mundo, un reto que solo la Magia Real, podría conseguir.

Y por lo que se escuchaba, hasta la fecha el magnifico ritual nunca se ha podido completar, por un hecho u otro este llego a su fin sin que fuera finalizado realmente, habían rumores de que al menos los primeros dos, que la carnicería había llegado a tal punto que ninguno de los participantes vivió para ver el final, en el tercero los Einzbern trataron de ir contra las reglas normales invocando a un Espíritu Heroico fuera de lo común, que acabo con dicho sirviente siendo eliminado casi tan pronto empezó la guerra.

Y ahora las historias del fiasco de la 4ta guerra llegaron a la Torre del Reloj, para empezar, aparentemente uno de los guerreros legendarios invocados se salio control y acabo liberando una criatura similar a Godzilla en las costas de la ciudad, lo cual culmino en una alianza entre todos los otros participantes con tal de deshacerse tanto de la criatura, el espíritu y el maníaco que había invocado aquella abominación.

Luego vendría el hecho de que un heredero de una importante familia, había sido eliminado junto con su esposa a sangre fría por el Asesino de Magos que era otro de los participantes en dicho batalla, además de la muerte de Tohsaka Tokiomi, actual jefe de la familia bajo circunstancias bastante extrañas, dejando por ultimo y no menos importante el incidente que ocurrió casi al culminar el combate entre magos.

El infierno en la tierra que se desato cuando aparentemente el cáliz apareció ante el ganador, en una sola noche un mar de llamas se desato por todo el centro de la ciudad, consumiendo de manera salvaje todo lo que alcanzaba, personas, edificios, absolutamente nada se salvaba de aquellas llamas que parecían existir únicamente para causar sufrimiento, y ya de ello no hacia mas de unos meses.

Suena interesante.-Paso por la mente del hombre de cabellera blanca conforme daba un sorbo a su taza de te de manera relajada en su cómodo sofá, simplemente dedicándose a lanzar miradas inquisitivas a su alrededor mientras meditaba que podía hacer en ese momento y con aquella información.- ¿Como podría hacer esto mas interesante?

Se planteo mentalmente las diversas posibilidades pasando su mano por su barba de momentos, había tantas posibilidades y con aquellas cortas miradas que pudo tomar del futuro la guerra tenia tantas opciones, tantas posibilidades distintas, pero ninguna que realmente le resultase atractiva del todo.

Finalmente opto por levantarse de su asiento dándole una mirada corta a su reloj mirando las manecillas de este de forma atenta por menos de un momento mientras que alcanzaba su bastón con su mano libre, y apenas estuvo aquello hecho una 'puerta' se abrió frente a el, mas que una puerta, parecía un pasaje que llevaba a un pasillo de miles, no miles es un numero que no alcanzaba a describir aquello, eran como si miles de millares de escenas pasaran una al lado de otra crean un efecto de Kaleidoscopio, esa era la magia insignia de aquel anciano, y con un paso este simplemente se desvaneció una vez que atravesó aquel portal, este desapareciendo con el un momento después.

Su simple voluntad hizo que este se colocara en su objetivo, el portal volviéndose a abrir en unas oscuras catacumbas que se ubicaban debajo de alguna ciudad, con el portal abriéndose momentáneamente fue capaz de ver por momentos como las sombras se movían en aparente descontento con la fuente de luz que había surgido en sus dominios, fue momentáneo pero lo suficiente como para que el mago alzara una ceja de curiosidad ante la situación.

Poco común sentir una presencia así en un lugar tan…apartado.-musito para si mismo levantando su bastón del suelo, la pequeña joya que en este estaba colocado iluminando un poco los confines del lugar, molestando nuevamente a las sombras que se replegaron mas a las profundidades de aquel frió lugar.- Interesante…

Sus pasos resonaron en las paredes de roca de la caverna, cada pisada haciendo el mismo sonido conforme mas avanzaba por allí, pero con el sonido de eco también iba acompañado aquella sensación que a cualquier otra persona normal haría que huyeran a todo lo que sus piernas le permitieran del lugar, solo podría describirse como, locura, oscuridad, maldad, a un grado de concentración tan extremo… que incluso el experimentado mago sintió un leve escalofrió en la espalda por un corto instante.

Esto se me hace familiar…-se dijo así mismo con un gesto pensativo mientras continuaba su recorrido, dando pasos sonoros hasta que estos lo guiaron a lo que en vista aparentaba ser la ultimo cámara de aquellas catacumbas, que era también el lugar donde lo peor de aquella presencia se hizo sentir, ya las sombras no reaccionaban a la luz, quedándose quietas contra las paredes que estaban detrás de un objeto que estaba casi oculto entre estas, algo similar a un cáliz... cuya belleza había acabado opacada aparentemente con el pasar de los años.

Oxidado, sucio, como si algo muy oscuro hubiera sido colocado en el y derramado de forma repentina ocasionando todo el daño que ahora sufría, incluyendo aquello, no había duda que aquel objeto era del cual emanaba toda esa horrible presencia que había estado sintiendo desde su llegada, ahora unida a una sensación de centenares de ojos que se fijaban en su persona desde todas direcciones en la recamara.

**{¿QuE qUierES?}**

Pregunto una voz oscura y profunda, que sonaba como si estuviera en todas partes y en ningún lugar a la vez a los oídos del veterano Ancestro, este simplemente parpadeo un poco no confundido, pero si levemente sorprendido, rara vez se oía una voz de un objeto inanimado de aquella manera y mas curioso que fuera una presencia poseyendo lo que alguna vez fue un sagrado articulo.

Solo un hombre curioso…con una propuesta.-dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza Zelretch, su mirada se centraba únicamente en el cáliz que seguía inmóvil en su lugar.

Solo una sonora risa hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, era mas como si miles de personas rieran de forma desesperada a la vez ante un horrendo chiste, pero el silencio no tardo en volver.

**{¿UN TrATo COnmiGO?}**

Sabes que no es de buena educación responder una pregunta con otra ¿no?- le contesto de forma algo bromista el mago, mirando aun con atención comenzando a notar como detrás del cáliz una figura poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma, al principio como un ser sin cuerpo, simple y llanamente una sombra con ojos y boca, hasta finalmente convertirse en un muchacho de ropajes leves, que apenas consistían de unos pantalones de aspecto antiguo y una bandana roja en su cabeza.

Vaya…¿así que tienes forma física?-Por primera vez en algún tiempo el anciano mago estaba realmente sorprendido, manteniendo su mirada fija en aquel chico, sin duda notando varios rasgos que resultaban tanto llamativos como perturbadores, una cantidad casi innumerable de marcas, similares a tatuajes que parecían recorrer prácticamente toda su piel, y aquellos ojos, que reflejaban un alma que había sufrido, hasta el punto de que fue empujado mas allá de la locura misma.- ¿Tienes nombre?

**Angra Mainyu**…-su voz era casi un susurro, pero no daba lugar a dudas, no había ningún tipo de deseo en esa voz, era fácil para el Zelretch comprender con que tipo de persona, o mejor dicho con que tipo de ser estaba tratando, un dios, pero un dios oscuro y torturado por pecados que no cometió, solo para ser castigado como si fuera el responsable de todos los males de este planeta.

En mente ya aquello el poseedor de la magia del Caleidoscopio simplemente se limito a pensar por unos instantes, determinado a continuar con su plan y buscando la manera correcta de hacer entender su punto de vista a 'El mal hecho persona' que tenia en frente en ese momento.- Tu existes dentro del Santo Grial cierto, tu fuiste el que causo el incendio de Fuyuki además…

¿Y que si lo hice? –una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en los labios de su interlocutor, que solo se detuvo a mirarlo atentamente cruzándose de brazos.- Lastima que el fuego no pudo ser mas grande.

A Zelretch no le quedo mas que ocultar su momentáneo disgusto por el momento, mirando a los ojos de aquel ser de forma tranquila.- Tú controlas el Grial desde adentro… ¿qué te parecería hacer la siguiente guerra algo más, Interesante?

Sin duda eso había captado la atención de la entidad que vivía en el grial a juzgar por el leve brillo que se coloco en sus ojos por ese corto momento que la pregunta duro, pero este cambio al momento, sus ojos mirando con detenimiento al hombre ante el.-Y que ganancia podría haber para mi, no me interesa ningún tipo de deseo después de todo, solo me gustaría aquel que ocasione la mayor cantidad de desesperación y caos en el mundo, algo simple como genocidio masivo…

Nuevamente una leve expresión de disgusto recorrió las facciones del experimentado mago, ciertamente, cada palabra de esta cosa no parecía mas que el disgusto de algún asesino serial o un megalómano con un serio deseo de destruir el mundo, pero a juzgar por las historias detrás de este, era fácil saber el porqué.- Bueno, puede que ocurra, pero recuerdas que solo hay 14 posibles deseos, ¿no?

Tenía que seguirle el juego un poco mas, era la única manera de conseguir lo que quería, pero razonar con tipos como este no era de su agrado, mas sabia que con esa pregunta despertaría nuevamente la curiosidad de la criatura, y efectivamente a juzgar por la mirada que puso.- Ummm… me lo podría plantear así… aumentar las posibilidades, hacer mas posible que los humanos se maten entre si… Mas Espíritus…

Es igual a mas deseos…más probabilidades.- Intervino el hombre mirando con atención al ser, los tatuajes de este parecían empezar a brillar un poco con la emoción que seguramente sentía en aquel momento, mientras que su sonrisa simplemente se fue volviendo mas salvaje, como la de un pirómano al que recién le entregabas un bidón de gasolina y una caja de fósforos.

Suena increíble…más posibilidad de caos, más sufrimiento a los participantes y más tristeza si llegan a perder.- Al parecer ya era imposible quitarle el gusto ante aquellas ideas al corrompido ser que estaba allí simplemente sonriendo y disfrutando de aquello.

Esta entre tus capacidades hacerlo, espero.- Al escuchar las palabras aquel ser volvió a ser una simple sombra, solo quedando su sonrisa y sus ojos a la vista en aquella masa negra que volvía a fundirse con la oscuridad de la habitación.

Claro que lo esta... **¡Lo DisFrUtARE eNOrmEmENTe!-**Su voz de indudable placer se hacia notar, incluso mas ahora que su forma física había hecho acto de desaparición.- Solo necesitare 10 años…y entonces podre empezar todo…Una guerra tan sangrienta que no tendrá igual… pero… ¿Cuál será tu parte del trato…?

Ante aquella pregunta fue el turno del mago de sonreír ampliamente, simplemente comenzando a dar media vuelta mientras dejaba escapar una estridente risa de sus labios.- Es muy simple, conseguir y ayudar a las personas adecuadas para hacer esto lo mas interesante posible… espero que cumplas, yo empezare desde este momento los preparativos. ¡Chao!

Aquella despedida del mago simplemente saco de lugar a la entidad, que simplemente empezó a reír abiertamente a solas en aquella oscuridad, en ese momento tanto por diversión como por la ira que sentía, sin darse cuenta había quedado atrapada en un contrato mágica con el sujeto desde el principio, iba a divertirse, pero había caído por completo en el juego de uno de los bromistas mas grandes de los universos…

Y así fue como Kischur Zelretch Scheinorg desapareció de la vista del corrompido Santo Grial, nuevamente atravesando por aquella puerta entre dimensiones que era su magia sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro de que alguna vez había estado en aquel lugar.

Nuevamente en su oficina dentro de la Torre del Reloj no pudo notar sonreír al ver como varias de sus ventanas entre dimensiones se abrían, dejándole ver a diferentes individuos, cada uno posibles magos para aquella guerra, ese seria su primer paso, encontrar a los individuos exactos y darles el apoyo correcto para la guerra, deteniendo la primera ventana al ver a una niña rubia correr de un lado a otro con un vestido azul perfecto para su tamaño.

La primera Master de la guerra quedo elegida al instante, miembro de una influyente familia, que esperaba por años volver a su antigua gloria que fue arrebata luego de que cometieran un terrible error, quedando sin nada mas que el penoso derecho de ser apodados las Nobles Hienas del Mundo de Los Magos, este fue fácil para el mago, un par de hilos en el destino se movieron, dando como que se volviera una participante en el futuro.

Las ventanas empezaron a danzar nuevamente ante sus ojos, tardando unos instantes en detenerse en un individuo que capto al instante la atención del Gran Mago, un muchacho estudioso, que recientemente había vuelto de una guerra de la que apenas y pudo salir vivo, que estaba siguiendo los pasos de un hombre al que pudo llamar su Rey y darle la justa gloria que este merecía en su época, este era justo el tipo de persona que necesitaba, quizás su experiencia haría las cosas mas interesantes, nuevamente no hubo falta mucho mas que una leve torcedura de las reglas para que fuera elegido a participar.

Y fueron dos…

Los ojos de Zelretch seguían moviéndose de forma acelerada de un lado a otro, debía haber alguien mas que le llamara la atención, centenares de magos de familias nobles pasaban, pero los arrogantes pelmazos no servirían mas que carne de cañón en relación a otras grandes opciones que había, puso su mano en una de las ventanas para detener el acelerado movimiento, quedándose mirando a detalle lo que veía.

Un niño de cabello blanco, vestido en una capa de viaje que caminaba de manera algo complicada detrás de dos adultos, debía tener poco menos de 10 años pero sin duda hacia el esfuerzo que podía para poder seguir a las personas que avanzaban frente a el, el clima no tenia ningún tipo de clemencia conforme los azotaba esa tormenta, le faltaba un ojo mientras que el otro era de un curioso color amarillo, pero había potencial allí sin duda alguna, esta vez fue cosa mas que de destino, una serie de situaciones guiarían a este chico cuando ya fuera un joven hombre en aproximadamente diez años al lugar correcto en tiempo correcto.

Y van tres…

Le dolió la cabeza un poco en aquel momento, decidiendo por detener las imágenes del todo por un instante, dejando a la vista un anciano decrepito, un vestigio de una era pasada donde la magia estaba casi podrida y corrupta en su mayoría, se detuvo a analizar la situación momentáneamente, cruzándose de brazos y descansando su cabeza en su mano derecha que seguía levantada, sus piernas cruzadas, la derecha levantada sobre la otra mientras prestaba atención a las pequeñas posibilidades, el viejo era un bastardo de primera, en cada una de las diferentes probabilidades era casi la misma historia, un final en manos de algún otro participante.

Pero aun así… Era un carta que decidió dejar este en su lugar, por mas indeseable que el malnacido fuera, su presencia era algo necesario para que muchas situaciones pudieran existir también, finalmente lo dejo marcado… Otro Master, muy a su pesar por lo que haría pasar a otros individuos.

Con ese fueron cuatro…

Con este la ruleta de ventanas solo duro unos pocos segundos girando antes de que el Mago Caleidoscopio la obligara a detenerse, no había muchas maneras de demostrar rabia, pero que su escritorio se rompiera al momento que pusiera su mano en este era una clara demostración de ello, una niña mas o menos de la misma edad que la primera que había visto al empezar, rodeada de gusanos de pies a cabeza, algunos de estos…haciéndole cosas que ningún humano debería sufrir ni en la ficción, mucho menos una niña…se veía rota, como si cada vez le quedara menos esperanza… esta vez le quedo tomar un par de cartas en el asunto al Mago.

Seria duro, pero no le quedo de otra mas que deshacerse de posibles daños en el futuro, el primer objetivo seria ese chico que se hacia llamar su hermano, un incidente haría que muriera joven, pero era mejor eso que el chico trata de violarla luego.

Y lo siguiente, dejando que su magia despertara un poco antes de lo debido, dándole al menos una manera de protegerse del anciano corrupto y sobrevivir a la cosa maldita que habían plantado en su interior…si aquella escoria decrepita, resulto ser el abuelo de la chica.

Quizás seria un poco duro a fin de cuentas en un principio… Pero era su mejor opción al final.

Con ella ya eran cinco…

Era tiempo de tomar un leve descanso de aquello, se estaba poniendo un poco emotivo, pero había alguien mas que no dudo en escoger tan pronto como su rabillo del ojo lo capto, una Einzbern, era sencillo saberlo con tan solo mirar la larga cabellera blanca y aquellos ojos rojos que resaltaban, era una simple niña, pero que cargaba un peso muy grande en sus hombros desde su mismo nacimiento.

Prácticamente había sido condenada desde su primer respiro… Dolor a causa de algo demasiado grande y poderoso como para que su cuerpo lo soportara, Perder el derecho de crecer, como debería haber hecho cualquier otra niña, Perder a sus padres, uno a manos de la guerra, y el otro por culpa de las mentiras de su 'familia' que la utilizaba mas que como un juguete para 'un bien mayor'… que al final le costaría a la pobre homúnculo su vida.

Fue ahí donde Zelretch decidió poner su pulgar de forma un poco mas dura de lo normal, iba a volar la tapadera y dejar que varias verdades llegaran hasta la pobre niña, no había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento respecto a su aspecto físico, quizás luego alguien mas podría ayudarla, pero al menos por ahora al menos tendría una posibilidad de ver esperanza, quizás conocer a su verdadera familia.

Llevaba ya seis, necesitaba unos mas…

Con unos minutos ya de descanso decidió seguir su juego de ruleta, con cada vez menos opciones hubo una que le llamo la atención, en este momento era simplemente una adolescente, bastante joven y aun en entrenamiento, a pesar de todo hacia lo posible por ir mejorando un poco mas cada día.

Prometedor, muy prometedor la verdad, pensó el mago asintiendo un par de veces al ver aquello, la chica tenia quizás tanto potencial como el del niño de cabello blanco, pero había algunas cosas en el futuro que sin ninguna duda le causaría problemas, quizás hasta llegaría a costarle un brazo… Literalmente.

Un par de movimientos de hilos en el destino por aquí…un par de giros en el destino por allá, solo evitar que conociera a cierto maldito sacerdote falso, y la chica seria un rival de temer en la guerra que estaba por venir.

Una mas, iban ya 7 Magos…

Normalmente las reglas limitaban a los magos a solo este número… aunque quizás a como Angra Mainyu había torcido las reglas para la diversión de ambos, existía la probabilidad de estirar un poco más las apuestas…

No duro mucho antes de dar con un nuevo, candidato…y candidata…espera ¿qué?

Por un momento fue algo complicado de entender, parecía como si la misma lógica se saltara la realidad en más de una oportunidad con lo que veía, ella era invocada por alguien más para participar en la guerra… Esta había sido traicionada y utilizada en más de una ocasión y todo acabo con ella finalmente esperando su muerte luego de asesinar a su propio Master.

En la desesperación un hombre apareció a ayudarla, este un asesino, apático y casi carente de toda emoción, pero finalmente eso era lo que ella necesitaba, lo mas extraño era es que esa persona no estaba ni siquiera en este mundo aun… Como si fuera un designio divino que tuviera que aparecer en un futuro no muy lejano.

Si, no había que ni siquiera pensarlo mucho, no importaban los problemas, estos dos tendría su puesto asegurado, aun con el hecho de que podría hacerle daño alguno podrían desempeñar un papel divertido en esta obra.

Así fue como ella quedo con el puesto numero ocho…

Tohsaka, había pasado bastante tiempo que no había visto ese nombre, era mas que obvio que se tratara de esa familia al ver a la niña de cabello negro en coletas que se encontraba en ese momento en la ventana creada por su magia, sabios, honestos quizás demasiado para su propio bien a ser sinceros, aun recordaba como había dado como regalo a un chico llamado Nagato, uno de sus Códigos Místicos, era un prueba para el, una tarea dejada a su familia hacia un par de siglos ya, y por mas que lo pensaba se daba cuenta que le había dado un desafío imposible.

Pero por el momento no era su prioridad aquello, Era natural que por ser parte de una de las familiar fundadora aquella niña ya tenia el puesto en un futuro para convertirse un Master, pero había algo raro con los hilos de tiempo en torno a ella, estaba ligado a alguien mas casi que de forma obligatoria, incluso en sistemas de múltiples universos parecía que no podía evitarse, era ella y esa misteriosa figura, un hombre de piel bronceada y cabellos blancos cuyos sueños lo habían llevado hasta el limite de la cordura.

Esa niña era otra participante obligatoria, no había como obviar aquello…y no había necesidad de cambiar nada.

Con el participante número nueve decidido, la misma magia del Caleidoscopio empezó casi a colapsar sobre si misma para completa sorpresa del Director de la Torre del Reloj, cada imagen iba dirigida al mismo objetivo, cambiando de forma regular como antes, pero sin importar lo que este hacia las imágenes siempre guiaban al mismo individuo al final, pero era como si las imágenes se saltaran entre si, todas las posibilidades, todos los quizás, se resumían en este solo chico y para el mago era fácilmente ver cada posible detalle en torno a el…

Perdió todo en las llamas, sobrevivió donde todos los demás no tuvieron ni la mas remota posibilidad de hacerlo, el fuego lo había moldeado para convertirse en algo grande, rescatado por otro de los que vivieron en aquel infierno, había quedado marcado por un ideal ajeno que acabo volviendo el suyo propio, esforzándose hasta el mas mínimo momento para convertirse en su sueño… Un héroe.

Para su infortunio el chico nunca tendría un maestro decente si dejaba las cosas como estaban y aquello no era algo del agrado del sonriente Zelretch que se preparaba para hacer otra de sus famosas jugadas para alterar la base de la realidad.

Su primer movimiento no fue directamente con el chico, sino con su padre, El Asesino de Magos, maldito por haber sido prácticamente bañado por la corrupción del grial, quizás… un movimiento en su sistema mágico por aquí, no evitaría su muerte después de todo, era algo necesario para moldear al chico, a menos hasta cierto grado, un par de años extras le ayudaría al chico a mejorar, necesitaba a un maestro decente y esta era su mejor opción en ese momento.

Pero tenia que buscar una manera de que el chico consiguiera empezar pronto a mejorar, si no lo hacia, bueno solo podía decir que el resultado sería muy decepcionante.

Un movimiento en el subconsciente gracias a usar su magia en esta parte del cerebro fue bastante sencillo, aquello le generaría una pesadilla muy vivida, un pequeño vistazo profético al futuro de un tal vez, eso sería más que suficiente esperaba para que este fuera más atento y se preparara realmente…

Y por ultimo, estaba ese minúsculo detalle, Una Reality Marble, un Origen fuera de lo común, una habilidad que lo volvería un verdadero monstruo en el campo de batalla, todos y cada uno de ellos limitados por la misma razón, Circuitos Mágicos, bloqueados y de tan mala calidad que le hacían sentir pena ajena por el chico, tenía la capacidad de incluso poder hacerle cara a un Espíritu Heroico de bajo nivel por su cuenta.

Era un desperdicio de capacidad dejarlo como estaba, y el riesgo de que el chico se matara en el proceso de conseguir ese poder por su cuenta era demasiado alto como para dejarlo al azar, así que la última jugada del Gran Mago fue hecha, usando su propia magia, un poder mas allá de las limitaciones de los magos actuales el decidió dar inicio al que seria su mayor proyecto desde hacia años.

Llegar al Origen del chico sin dañarlo, dejándolo tal cual estaba y en perfecto estado.

Mantener en su interior aquella funda de espada también.

Aquella realidad causada por su propia naturaleza distorsionada no seria si quiera tocada.

Y finalmente encontró los circuitos, 27 bastante atrofiados, apenas útiles para algo, arreglarlos a su máximo potencial fue pan comido, llevarlos a su límite incluso más, pero su trabajo no estaba terminado aun, en estos momentos el chico podía resistir sin problemas una capacidad de 1000 quizás 1200 unidades prana aproximadamente.

El siguiente paso sería el mas difícil sin duda, poco a poco sintió como podía escuchar gritos de dolor, seguramente provenientes del chico que esta recibiendo un procedimiento de niveles extremos, 2, 4… quizás un poco mas, 8, 10, la estructura seguía estable debía llevar todos y cada uno a su limite máximo, 20, 23, el numero aumentaba de forma consistente, en aquel momento el chico debía estar resistiendo un nivel de dolor similar a ser bañado en metal ardiente en estado liquido 30, 34…finalmente se detuvo, sabia que el chico no resistiría nada mas de ese punto, al terminar el diminuto numero de circuitos había aumentado de maneras increíbles, raras entre los magos actuales incluso

79 Circuitos, todos y cada uno de ellos perfectamente funcionales, con un potencial máximo de hasta 3800 unidades de prana quizás un máximo de 4000… había convertido al chico en un verdadero cañón mágico.

Finalmente con aquella acción realizada sus ventanas entre dimensiones fueron finalmente cerradas, se sentía quizás un poco cansado, crear circuitos mágicos funcionales desde cero era algo que hasta el mago mas novato sabia era algo cercano al suicidio, pero el lo había logrado con facilidad única, ventaja que muy pocos magos de esta época tenían.

Podría ser que había jugado mucho con el destino, era natural sentirse un poco culpable ante aquello, pero con su tarea ya cumplida el simplemente opto por reposar en su silla de forma tranquila, mirando los libros en su oficina de forma tranquila.

Ahora simplemente le quedaba descansar y esperar, serian unos largos 10 años, pero valdría la pena ver el resultado de sus 'pequeñas' jugadas, y sabia que todo aquello seria más que suficiente como para volver aquello un verdadero espectáculo.


	2. 1Llamado a la Guerra

1. Llamado a la Guerra.

Fuyuki sin duda podría considerarse una de las ciudades mas especiales de todo Japón, no por una causa en especifico pero si por muchas pequeñas y diversas razones, la primera era su particular ubicación, rodeada en su mayoría de montañas que le daban un aspecto acogedor en cualquier época del año, la fortuna de tener un acceso a la costa que era útil tanto para el comercio como para el turismo, la curiosa arquitectura del lugar gracias a ser uno de los primeros en el cual la cultura y los pobladores extranjeros decidieron echar raíces creando una amalgama entre las estructuras típicas de las casas japonesas y las enormes mansiones de estilo europeo que se encontraban en diversas locaciones a lo largo del lugar.

Otro punto destacable era aquel balance perfecto que tenia la ciudad, de un lado se ubicaba una urbe en crecimiento, con rascacielos que se elevaban en el panorama, dando a aquel lugar un aspecto de tener un futuro brillante como centro económico del país, pero a partir de casi la mitad de la ciudad esta era dividida de forma algo abrupta por un rió, desde allí todo comenzaba a cambiar para darle un aspecto completamente distinto a las calles, las imponentes edificaciones eran reemplazadas por confortables hogares y vecindarios de aspecto agradable, en la cual la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Fuyuki residían.

Pero realmente algunas de las pequeñas causas estaban en lugares donde ninguna persona podría verlas de forma natural.

Bajo la ciudad se encontraban centenares de líneas de Prana que nutrían de manera abundante cada calle, árbol y ser vivo de las proximidades, dando una sensación de energía poco común a esta, todas y cada una de estas dándole energía a cada persona que ponía un pie en la ciudad y otorgando también poder a un poderoso objeto que se ocultaba en la parte subterránea de este lugar.

El último detalle importante era que esa ciudad era la cuna de uno de los torneos de una sociedad paralela a la de los humanos comunes, una guerra librada por aquellos que estudiaban los secretos del mundo y ganaban el ser reconocido como Magus.

Pero tal como se había mencionado antes, solo unos pocos afortunados tenían conocimiento de aquellos hechos, los mismos magos que habitaban el lugar y uno que otro miembro de las iglesias allí ubicadas.

Sobre todo cierto muchacho de 16 años, de nombre… Emiya Shirou.

El sol recién salía de entre las montañas en el horizonte, el frio de la mañana se hacia sentir con una fuerza mayor a lo usual en los pasillos y habitaciones de la residencia Emiya que en el momento se encontraba en su mayora sumida en un silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido de los pájaros en el exterior y de un joven que parecía estarse sometiendo a un entrenamiento bastante intenso en el dojo ubicado en la parte trasera de la gran casa que habitaba.

Ahí estaba el ya, despierto desde tempranas horas de la mañana incluso antes de que saliera el sol, con su ropa siendo unos pantalones de hacer deporte bastante holgados y una camiseta de mangas cortas costumbre que había ganado gracias a su padre luego con los años que dudo bajo su intenso régimen diario.

En ese momento el estaba de pie y en posición de combate, las piernas levemente separadas y con las armas que había decidido usar en esta ocasión, la primera en su mano izquierda una espada de uso común por algunos ninjas en algunas historias, un Tanto, de hoja recta que parecía brillar ante el leve contacto de los rayos de luz que empezaba a colarse por las ventanas de la habitación, que reposaba casi a sus espaldas con la posición en la que tenia su brazo, la otra arma era bastante mas peculiar, un cuchilla larga y curva, de colores similares al bronce, de origen árabe probablemente a juzgar por los detalles de diseño que se ubicaba algo alzada frente a el a la altura de la cintura en la mano derecha del chico.

Hubo un momento de silencio conforme recuperaba la respiración, luego del calentamiento consistente en 1 vuelta corriendo a toda velocidad al vecindario (Que eran exactamente 2.63 km había tenido el detalle de contarlos en las numerosas ocasiones que lo recorrió) y 10 series de ejercicios (En las cuales se incluían 20 abdominales, estiramientos de piernas, sentadillas, lagartija manos) había quedado algo agitado, el sudor caía de su frente de vez en cuando hasta el suelo.

Casi como si se hubiera disparado una bala para darle inicio a una competición la última parte de la rutina de entrenamiento, una rápida sesión de katas con las armas que había decidido usar en esta ocasión.

Similar a como si combatiera a un enemigo invisible, el espadachín empezó los que podría ser simplemente llamado como una danza letal con sus armas, sus brazos se movían a una velocidad que pondría verde de envidia a cualquier boxeador, tan rápidos que lo único visible de estos eran borrones casi instantáneos y los leves destellos de sus armas, las espadas también se unían a la danza con una potencia que dejaría en ridículo a cualquier jugador de baseball profesional.

La danza continuaba de manera constante por todo lo largo del dojo, dando pasos de cuando en cuando para no estar solamente de pie en el mismo sitio, el baile de su espada proseguia, usando ambas armas en diferentes combinaciones de ataque que recitaba mentalmente la finalidad de cada uno de estos.

Tajo al medio horizontal con el Tanto, cortando justo a la altura que estaría el estomago del oponente.

Corte ascendente justo luego del ataque anterior, esta vez utilizando la espada de hoja curva para que esta hiciera un daño mayor.

Casi al instante continuando con un ataque con ambas armas de forma diagonal desde la altura de su inexistente oponente, rápido y casi instantáneo con ambas armas juntas de manera que fuera mas grande la herida de dejada.

Y para culminar dio un rápido giro sobre si mismo para tomar rápidamente las armas que sostenía y en un limpio movimiento coloco cada arma a un costado para lanzar un ataque en forma de 'X' de manera ascendente.

Sin duda era una sucesión de movimientos que ningún enemigo en circunstancias normales podría sobrevivir, eran movimientos simples, efectivos y por sobre todo, completamente diseñados para no desperdiciar ni una pisca de energía de mas.

Cuando finalmente había terminado tomo un largo aliento, toda la secuencia de rápidos ataques había tomado poco más de 10 minutos pero era más que suficiente para agotar su cuerpo luego de haber realizado aquel calentamiento previo, finalmente con su respiración ya tranquilizada tomo las espadas con una sola mano y las dejo descansar sobre su hombro, comenzando a caminar ya fuera del dojo.

Era mas que por costumbre que esta se había hecho su rutina de cada mañana, por lo tanto ya era casi hora de tomar una ducha e ir a preparar el desayuno, pero primero lo primero.

Sus pasos apenas se escuchaban a lo largo de los pasillos de la gran casa japonesa antigua, otra de las costumbres que había tomado con el tiempo de moverse en total silencio, al menos cuando estaba a solas, sin dudas algo raro para alguien de su edad, pero no todas las personas de su edad eran precisamente como el.

Con una ultima vuelta en los pasillos dio con el lugar al que se dirigía, un taller apartado en la zona mas externa de la fachada, que hacia precisamente como un cobertizo para guardar cosas, al ser como los construidos comúnmente en casas antiguas de la región podía servir también como baúl gracias a las pesadas puertas de madera que tenia.

Tomando las agarraderas de la puerta consiguió abrir esta sin demasiada dificultad, el chirrido metálico de las bisagras fue bastante fuerte como para ocasionar algo de incomodidad a los oídos del joven.

Creo que tendré que aceitar eso luego.- pensó en voz alta con una voz bastante calmada, dejando que la puerta terminara de abrirse sola al final y accediendo a su taller.

Cabe a destacar que un taller, al menos en connotaciones del mundo de los Magos, era bastante distinto, en lugar de ser simplemente para reparar cosas y mantener implementos, para un Magus, este era el lugar donde todos sus secretos residían, cada uno de sus estudios se ubicaba en dicho lugar, Códigos Místicos, libros con todas las notas y descubrimientos que hayan hecho con sus investigaciones, sus propias creaciones y secretos.

Pero en el caso de Shirou, el lugar parecía mas bien una cruza entre una armería, un tiradero de metal, y un espacio donde libros en mal estado estaban tirados…

Si, el último Emiya no era precisamente un mago chapado a la antigua y sinceramente poco o nada de las antiguas y nobles costumbres del mundo de la magia había decidido ser aplicada, honestamente era alguien más práctico que teórico en lo que vendría siendo su vida común.

Tomo un momento para colocar las armas que había estado utilizando en una repisa cercana, en ese mismo lugar reposaban no solo las espadas que acababa de colocar, a estas le hacían compañía algunas docenas mas de espadas de diversos tipos.

Katanas, Bihanders, Mandobles, Gladius, Cuchillos, Estoques, Floretes, Sables, Hojas planas, todas ubicadas de forma algo ordenada en aquel corto espacio, las armas con pequeños daños de diversos tipos en la hoja, quizás por el exceso de uso o porque algunas de ellas ya eran bastante viejas, simplemente se limito a dejarlas ahí, mirando algunas otras cosas del taller, varias decenas de libros acerca de Gradiation Air, una magia basada en creación de objetos utilizando prana, aunque ya no lo necesitaba en absoluto.

Había otros dos tomos dejados sobre un escritorio al fondo que como pudo recordar se trataban de algo un poco mas avanzado pero que ya había dominado casi por completo, Reforzamiento, una magia bastante básica, pero a pesar de todo tenia un aspecto bastante útil y el otro era un tema un tanto más complejo, pero mucho mas útil a la larga en la vida cotidiana, Análisis Estructural, considerada por si misma una de las ramas más sencillas cuya única aplicación como su nombre indicaba era estudiar detalles de los objetos hasta la mayor profundidad posible.

En serio, debo ponerme un recordatorio de limpiar este lugar.- Se quejo en voz alta esta ocasión tan pronto como paso su mano por encima de una cobertura de tela que tenia sobre lo que desde su punto de vista se trataba de una moto, un proyecto que… prefería no tratar de momento, mejorar maquinas era algo complicado y considerado herejía en el mundo de la magia a fin de cuentas.

Con ya todo en su lugar decidió salir del cobertizo, cerrando la puerta y no sin antes poniendo el seguro especial que mantenía aquel lugar seguro, quizás no era la gran cosa, pero se trataba de su taller a fin de cuentas, ¿No?, simplemente coloco su mano en la puerta por un momento, no hubo ningún cambio visible, pero aun asi el asintió un poco, siguiendo su camino hacia la casa y a el baño.

A los pocos minutos el ya estaba en la ducha, simplemente dejando que el agua cayera por su cuerpo, el frio liquido refrescándolo y aliviando un poco la tensión de su cuerpo, ya cuando estaba seguro que ningún remanente del olor a sudor continuaba sobre su cuerpo decidió salir de la ducha.

Se detuvo al pasar por enfrente del lavabo tras ponerse una toalla alrededor de la cintura, mirando su reflejo en el espejo por un momento y suspirando un poco.

Hacia un año ya desde que el ultimo mechón de color rojo de su cabello desapareció, reemplazado totalmente por uno de color blanco como la nieve, mas o menos desde el mismo tiempo su piel había terminado oscurecida, dándole el aspecto de estar bronceado y el ultimo de los cambios que recién hace poco se había completado era el de sus ojos, estos habían pasado de su antiguo color café a un claro tono gris.

Todos aquellos cambios como resultado de los años que había estado entrenando bajo la tutela de su padre adoptivo, y ciertamente era difícil explicar aquello sin acabar siendo visto como un chico problema en el proceso.

Dio un pequeño suspiro al recordar cómo acabo usando como tapadera el hecho de que sufría de una extraña enfermedad degenerativa originaria de Perú que ocasionaba variaciones en la pigmentación de diferentes partes del cuerpo, aun no se creía que todos se lo habían tragado.

Sin nada mas en que pensar se dirigió a su habitación y tomo el uniforme que había dejado en el único mueble a la vista de la habitación, colocándoselo rápidamente sin llegar a ponerse la chaqueta de este ya que antes tenía otras tareas de casa que completar y un par de visitas que recibir como cada mañana.

Y casi tan pronto como lo pensó decidió dirigirse a la cocina a paso rápido, a sabiendas de que una de estas tenia un carácter insoportable, al menos para la mayoría, cuando su apetito estaba a su máximo.

Quizás es también era una de las razones de su apodo de La Mujer Tigre de Fuyuki.

Tan pronto como alcanzo su santuario (cocina) empezó el rápido proceso de preparar el desayuno, tal y como había sido con las espadas el peliblanco se movía de forma rápida y efectiva, solo limitando a realizar las acciones verdaderamente necesarias para el procedimiento que realizaba.

Incluso repetía mentalmente los pasos necesarios para alcanzar la perfección en el simple desayuno que realizaba.

Cortar las rebanadas de pan, 1,5 cm cada una.

Pasarlas por la tostadora un tiempo exacto de 35 segundos para un tostado perfecto.

Una vez realizado romper 4 huevos de manera consecutiva y ponerlos en una sartén a fuego bajo por un periodo exacto de 90 segundos sin dejar de revolver.

Ese era el diseño perfecto para un desayuno simple, solo que algunos de los datos eran incrementados en razón de los futuros comensales, cualquier otra persona llamaría a aquello un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo bastante grave, pero desafortunamente se trataba de una de las manías fundamentales que definían al adolescente.

Como si hubiera estado perfectamente cronometrado casi tan pronto como dejo los platos en la mesa el timbre de la puerta principal sonó, sonrió levemente dejando el ultimo de los platos con las tostadas en la mesa junto con la jarra llena de jugo de naranja y se dirigió a esta, ya notando como los sonidos del timbre parecían hacerse mas insistentes conforme se demoraba.

Finalmente al llegar a la puerta sonrió con los ojos cerrados, saludando con una mano de forma amable.- Buenos días Fuji—

No pudo terminar de dirigirse con el afectuoso apodo que tenia a la mujer de cabello corto y castaño claro que tenia en frente, solo teniendo oportunidad de ver la sombra de verde de su vestido y el suéter manga larga de rayas negras y amarillo cuando esta prácticamente lo arrollo para pasar corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el comedor diciendo algo tan rápido que según pudo traducir por experiencia era:

'SHIROU POR QUE NO TE APRESURASTE TENGO HAMBRE ALIMENTAME, OH AL MENOS YA TIENES ALGO EN LA MESA LUEGO DE COMER TE SALUDARE COMO ES DEBIDO, PERO PRIMERO ¡COMIDA!'

Que a oídos de cualquier persona sonaba más como:

"SHINOTRERASTENAMBRENTAME, OALMEYAENESGONLLAESALUDECOTEDARECOESBIDO, PEPRIMECOMIDA!"

El nombre de la mujer que prácticamente lo había pisoteado era Taiga Fujimura, amiga de tanto él como su padre desde que tenía memoria, además de ser su actual Tutora legal desde el fallecimiento de su padre hace 5 años.

Con su actitud infantil, mal carácter y lo despistada que era, sinceramente Shirou no podía evitar queda sorprendido cada vez que recordaba el hecho de que esa mujer había logrado volverse profesora de secundaria, quizás las influencias de su abuelo eran una razón, el viejo era un reconocido líder de los Yakuza, quizás un poco de movimientos de influencias era más que suficiente.

Pero dejando de lado aquello, no pudo mas que suspirar un poco cuando consiguió ponerse en pie nuevamente, pasándose unas manos por el cabello y lanzándole una mirada a la mujer que empezaba a engullir todo lo que estaba a su alcance desde su puesto en la mesa, sin ni siquiera tener la decencia de saborearlo antes.

Una mano se poso en su hombro un momento y giro el rostro, ocultando la leve expresión de disgusto que sentía con otra amable y cálida sonrisa más propia de él.- ¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!

Por un momento pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica de largo cabello purpura, seguramente era la vergüenza de haber tenido que ver semejante.- Buenos días Sempai.

La voz timida de la chica apenas llego a sus oídos debido al bajísimo tono de voz que había usado para dirigirse a el, mirándola a los ojos por un momento aun con la sonrisa.- P-perdón Sempai, no puedo controlar a Fujimura-san cuando esta tan hambrienta.

Descuida, no es como si esperara otra reacción de ella además de esa…-Se rasco la nuca un par de veces mientras caminaba a la mesa de forma tranquila seguido por la joven de curioso color de cabello, sentándose cada uno a un lado y tomando sus platos para empezar a comer.

Cerca de 15 minutos después y con ya todos los comensales satisfechos y Taiga ya fuera de su modo hambriento el joven Emiya decidió tomar los platos con ayuda de la chica que amablemente se ofreció a ayudarlo con estos, y sabiendo que no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta acabaron haciendo equipo para acabar mas rápido con los platos sucios.

Por cierto ¿hoy es cuando se integra a la clase la chica que avisaron que seria transferida?- Pregunto Shirou sin apartar la vista del plato en el cual trabajaba, tallando un poco para remover los restos de huevo que habían quedado.

¿Mmm? Ah-¡SI! Cierto, aunque no nos han dicho su nombre.-Fue la respuesta que recibió desde la mujer mayor de edad sentada en la mesa que en ese momento se encontraba tranquila tomando un poco de Te.

¿No será que lo olvidaste de nuevo Fuji-nee?- Por el sonido que acaba de escuchar, muy probablemente que la mencionada escupió su bebida de forma abrupta.

¡C-Como p-podrias acusar de esas cosas a una maestra Shirou!-Le espeto entre un par de ataques de tos la mujer, dándose algunas palmaditas en el pecho para evitar ahogarse.

Pues no seria la primera vez Fujimura-san, recuerda cuando llego aquel estudiante de intercambio, duraste una semana llamándolo 'Americanito' y te tomo otras dos aprenderte su nombre, y un mes entero pronunciarlo como es debido…Eso tomando en cuenta que eres profesora de ingles-Sabia que esa había sido una manera de responder un tanto cruel, pero Shirou no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada al escuchar todo aquello de los labios de Sakura.

P-porque…Shirou, cómo pudiste corromper a la pequeña Sakura para que fuera tan mala conmigo.-Se podían escuchar los infantiles sollozos de Taiga en la otra habitación, Shirou sabia que estaba mal, pero solo se limito a darle un par de palmadas en el hombro a su Kohai, su manera de decirle que no había salido nada mal.

De todas formas Fuji-nee, has podido averiguar al menos un poco de esa persona, ¿quizás como es, o algo asi?- Decidió preguntar Shirou, ya con la cocina terminada de limpiar se dirigía con Sakura a darle compañía en el comedor a la profesora.

¿Acaso esperas que sea otra hermosa doncella que corromper?-bueno, se imaginaba que el juego se le iba a voltear en algún punto, y a juzgar por la mirada de Taiga en sus ojos esta no dejaría pasar una oportunidad tan buena para hacerlo pasar vergüenza.

¡Que yo nunca e corrompido a nadie!-ya buscaría la oportunidad para hacerle pagar a Taiga, pero por el momento tenía un orgullo por defender.

Mira a Sakura por ejemplo, cuando la conociste era una niña buena y adorable, pero seguramente cuando le arrebataste su santidad, guiado por la locura y lujuria del momento, oh, pobre Sakura, pero mas aun por que atacar a ella cuando tenias a tu hermosa hermana mayor sustituta.- Las palabras de la profesora ocasionaron una explosión de diferentes escalas de rojo, Shirou obteniendo al final un color similar al que tenia por cabello, mientras Sakura… ¿era eso sangre bajando por su nariz y baba escapando de sus labios mientras estaba sonrojada cual tomate?

¡Que yo no le haría algo asi a Sakura!, además Fuji-nee, ¡se te hace tarde!-Decidio comentar en voz alta, el tono de rojo finalmente desapareciendo de su rostro.

No había ni terminado de hablar cuando ya la mujer de vestido estaba en la puerta, despidiéndose con una mano justo antes de salir en una carrera a toda maquina en dirección a la secundaria, dejando a un trastocado Shirou y a una Sakura aun sumida en sus sueños diurnos no actos para menores de edad, aunque no era como si el peliblanco tuviera una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica que estudiaba un año previo a el.

Sakura… tenemos que irnos, sino también llegaremos tarde.- Trato de despertar a la chica con algunos golpecitos a su hombro, pero esta parecía muy ocupada aun con sus propios pensamientos como para fijarse.

Si, Sempai…en la cama no esta mal…pero podrías robarme mi pureza sobre la mesa de la cocina…-dijo en tono bajo con su misma cara soñadora, solo ocasionando mas confusión en el ingenuo Shirou.

…-Por el momento no le quedo de otra mas que hacer lo que era necesario para sacarla de este estado cada vez que empezaba, un simple beso en la mejilla.-

¡S-S-Sempai!- El salto que dio fue suficiente como para que quedara de pie a al menos un metro de Shirou, que en ese momento ya estaba colocándose la chaqueta que llevaban de uniforme los varones y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, todo eso ante la mirada de una sonrojada Sakura.

Ya hay que moverse o sino tardaremos una eternidad en llegar.-Se quito las pantuflas que normalmente llevaba puestas para andar por casa, tomando los zapatos de salir y esperando un momento a la aun ruborizada chica en la puerta

S-si ya voy.- Tan solo tomo su bolso y fue tras el rápidamente, dejando que el chico cerrara la puerta mientras esperaba ya en la calle por él.

Pero antes de salir tomo un pequeño objeto que estaba en la gaveta superior de la cómoda al lado de la puerta, una pequeña navaja con un grabado bastante peculiar en ella hecho en lo que parecían runas antiguas.

Cuando finalmente estuvo listo, alcanzo a la chica y comenzaron el trayecto a la secundaria de forma tranquila, siendo la primera en hablar ella mirándolo por un momento y aprovechando que finalmente estaban a solas.

Aun no puedes salir sin llevar tu Código Místico, ¿no?-Pregunto ella con una leve sonrisa sin detener sus pasos.

Prefiero estar preparado, el hecho de que ya pueda haber Servants en espera no es precisamente una idea relajante.-Jugo un momento con la navaja en su bolsillo, manteniendo una mirada atenta en el camino.- Además que no pude conseguir aun alguna reliquia… ¿Qué hay del Zouken?

Ya consiguió la reliquia…pero aun no tengo idea de que se trata, la invocación tendrá lugar esta noche.-Fue la respuesta de Sakura de manera seria, no había podido evitar notar el leve disgusto en las palabras de el mago de cabellos blancos.

Sabes que estaré para ayudarte cualquier cosa, Sakura.- El corazón de la chica casi le dio un vuelvo ante la expresión que tenía en el rostro, cargada de nobleza y un cariño sin igual como cada vez que sabía que la vida de alguien corria peligro.

P-puedo cuidarme s-sola Shi-Sempai.-se corrigió asi misma tratando de ocultar su sonrojo caminando cada vez mas rápido, muy para la diversión y confusión del chico.

Siempre le había parecido curiosa la manera de reaccionar de ella cuando estaban cerca, a un momento estaban hablando tranquilamente de magia, y al siguiente ella acababa nerviosa, tratando de evitar que la viera, ¿Eran acaso todas las mujeres asi de complicadas?

Al llegar a clases no les quedo más que separarse, Sakura era después de todo un año menor que el, asi que le tocaba dirigirse a otro salón de clases a solas a partir de ese punto, solo para ser abordado un momento después por un estudiante de cabellos azules que le coloco una mano al hombro.

Buenos días Emiya-san.-Bajo otras circunstancias una persona normal que llevaba un cuchillo en su bolsillo hubiera saltado a cortarle la garganta a la persona ante semejante aparición sorpresa, en su caso, simplemente se volteo a saludarlo de la manera usual.

Cuantas veces te he pedido no aparecer asi, Issei.-Ante sus ojos pudo notar la sonrisa bromista del ya reconocido personaje, Issei Ryuudo, Presidente de la Clase, además de Presidente del Cuerpo Estudiantil y por último hijo del Monje Mayor en el Templo más importante de la ciudad en la cima de la montaña.

Oh bueno, es difícil no hacerlo cuando la emoción te embarga.- Shirou solo atino a alzar una ceja ante aquello, mirándole atentamente, claramente esperando que continuara.- La horrible bruja no viene hoy al instituto según la llamada que fue recibida en la dirección hoy.

Tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír ante aquello, siempre le había quedado más que claro que Issei tenia una especie de habilidad para percibir la verdad de las personas, el había leído a Rin Tohsaka desde la primera vez que la vio, evitándola como si la plaga se tratase a pesar de que para el resto del cuerpo estudiantil ella era considerada como una 'Idol', excelentes notas, una personalidad encantadora, un aspecto por el que cualquier chico sentiría algo más que atracción.

Y luego estaba el que sabía que ocultaba algo, para Shirou era gracioso, la idea que tenía el Presidente del Consejo de estudiantes sobre Rin era correcta en el sentido más literal de la palabra, quizás por esa misma razón era la misma por la cual ella había optado por no asistir aquel dia.

No deberías estar llamándola bruja en voz alta, recuerda que los de su Club de admiradores aun no te dejan en paz luego del incidente de la feria escolar el año pasado.- Pudo notar como Issei tuvo un leve escalofrió, recordar aquello siempre tenia ese efecto en el.-

Que ella se vistiera de bruja ese dia, como disfraz para el evento de disfraces del Festival Escolar en el salón.- Le respondió mientras se acomodaba los lentes, el reflejo de estos ocasionando que sus ojos quedaran ocultos momentáneamente.

Pero desde mi punto de vista reaccionar tirándole agua esperando que se derritiera no fue una idea muy brillante de tu parte.- Esperaba poder seguirle el juego, sabia muy bien que esta era de las pocas cosas con las que podía fastidiar a Issei un poco.

Con respecto a la nueva estudiante de hoy, tengo entendido que es inglesa.-Si, desgraciadamente este había optado por cambiarle el tema tan pronto como pudo.- De una familia noble incluso, me pregunto que la habrá atraído a una pequeña población en medio de Japón como Fuyuki.

Shirou tenía una muy buena razón ya en mente, pero no iba a mencionarlo a Issei.

Seguramente no tardaras en aplicar tus encantos en ella.- Ante aquello el muchacho Emiya tuvo que dar un paso extra para evitar caerse.- Tal como hiciste con Sakura Matou y Ayako Mitsuzuri.

¿Puedo preguntar por qué todos los que conozco tienen la impresión de que soy una especie de playboy?-Se atrevió a preguntar, solo para recibir una mirada de pena de su compañero, como si fuera una especie de ser sufriendo por su ignorancia.

Oh mi amigo…no puedo creer que tu ingenuidad y inocencia sea tan extrema.-Suspiro su compañero entrando ya al salón de clases, seguido de Shirou que aun estaba tratando de entender aquello.- Por cierto, luego de clases, podrías pasarte por el salón del Consejo Estudiantil, nuestro aire acondicionado se daño y bueno, ya se acerca el verano.

De ahí venia el sobrenombre con el que muchos se referían a su persona dentro de las instalaciones de la secundaria, el 'Falso Conserje' que siempre le daba una mano a cualquiera que se lo pidiera mientras se tratara de reparar equipo o algún artefacto dañado, sorprendentemente nunca cobraba un centavo por ello y además sus reparaciones solo tomaban unos minutos, quizás una hora en el mayor de los casos.

Una de las ventajas de ser un mago, aunque también era una incomodidad a veces, pero simplemente no podía negarse, era parte de su naturaleza ayudar a la gente.

Cuando finalmente entro a clases se sentó en su puesto habitual cerca de la ventana, finalmente viendo como Taiga Fujimura entraba acompañado por una chica de cabello rubio, alta de porte similar a una princesa, como prenda llevaba un largo vestido azul con bordados en blanco de aspecto bastante caro, por el sonido de sus pasos debía llevar tacones, unidos a un par de largos guantes de seda.

En serio, a los ojos grises del Falso Conserje, cada detalle de ella gritaba 'MAGO DE CLASE ALTA AQUÍ' haciendo que liberara un mudo quejido, al parecer no todos los magos entendían el concepto de mantener bajo perfil del todo.

Cuando levanto la vista el nombre de la chica ya estaba escrito en la pizarra de tres distintas formas, japonés, su pronunciación, y por último escrito en ingles.

Luvialgeta Edeltfelt

Había escuchado ese nombre antes, una familia de magos cuya habilidad con los Gandr, hechizos diseñados para ser disparados con el especial uso de ser usados para causar una condición similar a una fuerte infección temporal y el otro era la magia de gemas, usar joyas para crear poderosos efectos, sobre todo explosiones de prana puro extremadamente letales.

Lo malo era que desde que fallaron durante la 3ra Guerra del Santo Grial, habían perdido apoyo de otras familias y no les quedo más que reducirse a ser mercenarios del mejor postor, funcionando como hienas hambrientas en busca de dinero y poder.

Vaya, eso no ayudaba mucho a la imagen mental que se estaba dando de la chica en ese momento, había decidido desconectarse de lo que probablemente era un discurso acerca de su rango social y de como todos debían darle un respeto especial a juzgar de las miradas que recibía de parte de algunos estudiantes.

Aunque aparentemente su desenfoque no duraría mucho, considerando que la chica se acerca al puesto vacio a su lado de forma rápida, dándole una mirada de…era difícil saberlo, parecía superioridad y desdén.

Shirou Emiya cierto, yo ocupare este puesto a tu lado mientras me encuentre en este instituto educativo, espero seas un vecino de escritorio agradable.- Había escuchado todo lo que dijo, sabía que responder de manera cortante solo acarrearía que la conversación se alargara de forma innecesaria.

Simplemente le dedico una amable sonrisa mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, sin darse cuenta del encanto y la amabilidad contenida detrás de esta era la razón por la que se había ganado cierta fama entre las chicas del instituto, 'El Caballero Blanco' un apodo que nunca había escuchado directamente, es mas creía que era un chiste de mal gusto hacia su persona sin nunca notar la connotación real de este.

La reacción de la chica, fue como la de la mayoría de las afortunadas chicas que habían tenido la suerte de verla desde tan cerca, acabo sonrojada de manera intensa, mirando al muchacho sentado con una expresión de patidifusa buscando algo que decir que aparentemente no terminaba de llegar a sus labios.

Emiya Shirou solo dio un suspiro, ¿qué demonios pasaba?, cada vez que demostraba amabilidad a una chica esta tomaba un color rojo, que acaso era un efecto ocasionado por su magia o algún tipo de enfermedad altamente contagiosa que parecía generar de manera inconsciente.

Afortunadamente no demostró ningún tipo de disgusto cuando le tendió la mano un poco dándole un delicado apretón, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de la chica esta esperaba un beso en el dorso de su mano que no recibió.

Sera un placer ser compañeros de clases Edeltfelt-san.- declaro Shirou asintiendo un poco, para su suerte finalmente sacando a la chica de su mundo de fantasías a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro.

I-Igualmente.-La chica se sentó de forma rápida en su puesto, mirando atentamente a la pizarra, aun con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, aunque muchísimo menor que al principio.

Por su parte Shirou había empezado a mirar por la ventana en ese momento, sin notar en lo absoluto las miradas que recibía de parte del cuerpo estudiantil, los chicos con una clara mirada de envidia en su rostro susurrando cosas como 'Maldito Playboy se llevo a otra chica' o 'Otra mas que cae en los encantos de Emiya', por su parte la de las chicas eran muchísimo menos notorias, principalmente por que cambiaban de él a Luvialgeta cada cierto tiempo y estas tenían mas madures como para empezar a susurrar cosas.

Por cierto… Emiya-kun.-Volvió a mirar a la chica de cabellos rubios que parecía estar algo nerviosa. - Me tomo la libertad de llamarte de forma afectuosa, pero espero que no lo mal interpretes…

Shirou resistió la urgencia de golpear la tabla de su escritorio con la cabeza, pero afortunadamente fue capaz de resistir aquel impulso.

Tu puedes tomarte la libertad de llamarme Luvia si gustas, debes sentirte honrado de ser el primero además de mis padres de tener el privilegio.- No gires los ojos, no gires los ojos, era lo que se repetía mentalmente el albino, no debía parecer bajo ninguna circunstancia fastidiado.- Soy una heredera de un importante legado y una genio después de todo.-completo con una sonrisa de orgullo.-

Entonces de verdad, un placer ser el afortunado, Luvia-san.-le dijo con otra sonrisa, justo para ser impactado por un borrador que venía desde el frente de la clase, cortesía de Taiga que había visto divertida toda la situación pero sinceramente se había cansado de ello.

¡DEJEN DE COQUETEARSE Y PRESTEN ATENCION A LA CLASE!-Fue el rugido de la mujer tigre como algunos le apodaban en la secundaria.

Y el grito de Taiga fue mas que suficiente para cortar la conversación de ambos.

El resto del dia de clases transcurrió de manera bastante mas normal, Luvia, a pesar de ser bastante egocéntrica de momentos podía demostrar ser bastante amable cuando se lo proponía, pero eso no evitaba que Shirou la mirara con cautela, en el único contacto que habían tenido había aprovechado para usar Análisis Estructural en ella, de manera exacta y tan rápida que era imposible que lo notara y debido al uso de menos de un circuito era casi imperceptible para incluso un mago especializado en rastreo, sabía que era una violación al espacio personal, pero… Tenía que asegurarse.

No pudo llegar demasiado profundo gracias al poco tiempo que pudo, la chica llevaba al menos 3 gemas de calidad media consigo como defensa personal, su elemento… sorpresa, resultaba ser que la chica era una 'Promedio' término acuñado para aquellos magos que tenían acceso a los 5 elementos básicos, y por ultimo lo último que pudo notar, un sello mágico en estado latente en su mano izquierda…

No había duda ella era una de las Máster de esta guerra.

Con la hora del almuerzo hubo un pequeño problema, Sakura parecía haberse quedado paralizada por un momento al ver a Shirou comiendo con la atractiva y voluptuosa chica inglesa, como ella mismo había dicho en voz algo mas alta de lo necesario, pero con una pequeña seña fue suficiente para ella entendiera el mensaje, estaban tratando con un posible adversario.

Logrando comer de manera tranquila a partir de ese punto, los tres compartieron la comida, con miradas recelosas entre ellas que fueron claramente ignoradas por el mago de cabellos blancos que simplemente se concentro en continuar con su almuerzo.

A la hora de salida hubo otra pequeña escaramuza entre ellas…

Entonces Emiya-kun, ¿quieres que te lleve a ti y a tu amiguita a casa en mi limosina?- Las intenciones de la rubia eran buenas desde su punto de vista, pero ciertamente el tono que había usado para dirigirse a Sakura no era del todo agradable.

Eh, Luvia-san, yo no me retirare todavía, tengo unos favores que hacerle a un amigo aquí antes de irme a casa, podrías llevar a Sakura a su casa.- Le pidió el mago, viendo por el rabillo del ojo la leve expresión de descontento de su Kohai.- Vamos es mucho mas fácil asi Sakura-chan, además sabes que me tengo que quedar a darle una mano a Issei con algunas cosas antes de irme.

…Pero solo si Edeltfelt-san no tiene ningún problema.-La mirada que le lanzo a Luvia era de claro disgusto, después de todo la heredera de los Matou no era tan buena en controlar sus impulsos como el albino.

E-está bien…pero solo porque Emiya-kun me está pidiendo ese favor.- Se cruzo de brazos y dio la media vuelta, haciéndole una seña a la peli morada para que la siguiera, cosa que hizo antes de darle una sonrisa a su Sempai.

Era cosa fácil leer los labios de la chica asi que sonrió al ver como decía 'Nos vemos mañana' de manera muda junto antes de subirse por la puerta abierta de la limosina que era sostenida por el mayordomo de la rubia.

Creo que es mi turno de ir a la sala del Consejo estudiantil.- Pensó en voz alta comenzando a caminar de nuevo al interior del instituto que ya se encontraba medio vacio, los únicos que permanecían en el lugar eran en ese momento los miembros de los diferentes clubes de la escuela, no pudo mas que evitar suspirar un poco al recordar que había tenido que dejar los dos de los cuales era miembro, el de arquería, en razón de que su grado de habilidad era tal con dicha arma a esas alturas que ya lo habían recomendado para participar en los nacionales inter escolares.

Su razón para ello, mantener su perfil tan bajo como podía, no le hacia nada de gracia aparecer en periódicos, mucho menos a nivel nacional, que dirían, 'Chico de 15 años capaz de disparas 10 flechas en el mismo punto sin fallar en lo absoluto' incluso el menos receptivo notaria aquello.

El otro club era el de Kendo, el arte de la espada japonesa, honor, orgullo, concentración, algo que a la larga resultaba bastante útil.

El pequeño problema era que el estilo del albino era demasiado brutal como para seguir allí, al principio podría combatir de tal manera que hasta los veteranos del club tenían problemas para vencerlo, el problema se incremento luego, los instintos del muchacho habían empezado a surgir de manera cada vez mas intensa, al punto que no detenía sus ataques hasta obtener una victoria.

Fue para el bien de otros, no el suyo propio, sin importar cuanto lo disfrutara.

Alcanzo finalmente la puerta del salón, dio un par de golpes a esta y espero un poco hasta que finalmente hubo una respuesta.

¡Entra Shirou!-Al escuchar la voz de paso Shirou abrió la puerta, encontrando a Issei sentado de forma tranquila en la mesa con los ojos fijos a donde estaba el.- Bueno como veras eso es lo que necesito que repares.

Seguro, ¿se trata solo del aire acondicionado?-Opto por preguntar avanzando ya al electrodoméstico que descansaba en una mesa en una esquina del cuarto, mientras que el presidente simplemente miraba tranquilo desde su asiento.

Si, es solamente eso asi que te podrías ir una vez hayas terminado, por cierto ¿no hay problema si te dejo solo? Es que tengo unas cosas que hacer en el templo.- Le comento Issei que ya había tomado bolso y sus cuadernos, comenzando a dirigirse hacia la puerta.-

Es mejor asi la verdad, creo que me puede tomar un poco, normalmente no trato con aparatos de este tamaño.- Le dijo a su compañero, agachándose delante de la maquina y dándole unas palmadas antes de empezar.

Bueno entonces me retiro por cierto Emiya-san…-se detuvo justo luego de abrir la puerta un momento mirando a Shirou de forma tranquila, su mirada estando cargada de… ¿Lastima?- Mi mas sentido pésame por haber atraído a otra peligrosa bruja…

Justo luego de que cerró la puerta Shirou suspiro, es en serio, ¿ni siquiera uno de sus amigos mas cercanos sabia su pensamiento real acerca de esas cosas?, bueno era mucho mejor si pasaba eso por algo tenía algo que hacer primero y sin Issei allí seria muchísimo mas fácil.

Trace on.-Con aquella palabra era como si un gatillo se hubiera disparado en su cabeza, iniciando esta vez de forma mas precisa un Análisis Estructural del aire acondicionado, todo con el simple contacto de su mano con este.

Pudo sentir el único circuito que había activado calentarse de manera suave en su interior, al tiempo que hacia esto un plano del electrodoméstico apareció grabado en la mente del peliblanco, cada detalle formándose de manera perfecta en su mente, hasta el mas mínimo factor de este apareciendo en ellos.

Ya con el exhaustivo análisis completado comenzó a buscar de manera mas precisa, comenzando a recitar las piezas que iba revisando para encontrar el cual se encontraba la falla.

Tanque de gas, completamente lleno, sin ninguna grieta.

Tubería de cobre, algo gastada pero aguantaría un tiempo más.

Circuitos, 108, ubicando uno a uno.

Falla encontrada.

Uno de los circuitos se había dañado hace cerca de 3 días, al parecer gracias a una sobrecarga, aproximadamente del doble de la carga máxima que debería soportar normalmente.

Con un simple reforzamiento seria mas que suficiente, activo un segundo circuito mágico de forma automática, centrando su mente en aquel minúsculo circuito real, en su plano mas básico hasta que finalmente, removió el Circuito de este plano haciéndolo desaparecer.

Ahora era tiempo de empezar el siguiente paso, reemplazar dicho circuito paso a paso, desde cero, creando un nuevo circuito para ello, usando sus 7 pasos

Juzgando el concepto de creación.

Haciendo hipótesis de la estructura básica.

Duplicando la composición material.

Imitando las técnicas de creación.

Aceptando la experiencia de su crecimiento.

Reproduciendo los años acumulados.

Maximizando todos los procesos de manufactura.

Cada uno de ellos hecho para replicar de manera precisa el circuito, colocándolo en el lugar del que había hecho desaparecer.

Con eso debería ser suficiente.-Se paso una mano por la parte de atrás del cabello, ya mirando de manera mas detenida el objeto y apagando todos los circuitos activos que tenia, destapando el aire acondicionado.- Creo que mejor debería aprovechar para limpiarlo un poco también… podrían sospechar si lo dejo tal cual esta.

Asi la hora paso volando, cuando finalmente Shirou había terminado de limpiar el aparato el sol había desaparecido del cielo ya, asi que ya era tiempo de volver a casa, recogió su bolso y cuando salió de la habitación la cerro con seguro, el camino escaleras abajo era bastante silencioso, sus pisadas siendo lo único que parecía hacer eco en los vacios pasillos de la secundaria, no podía dejar de pensar que era un tanto tétrico el hecho de lo solo que estaba el lugar.

Cuando llego a las afueras del lugar encontró finalmente algo fuera de lugar, un sonido metalico en el fondo, muy débil pero lo suficiente como para llegar a sus oídos, con esto sonando a lo lejos su curiosidad despertó, sus pasos ya dirigiéndolo al lugar.

Cada paso ocasionaba que el sonido se incrementara, cada vez resultaba mas sencillo reconocer el sonido, al principio simplemente parecía un choque de dos placas de acero a juzgar por los chirridos, pero ya a unos pocos metros aquel sonido era muchísimo mas claro, el de dos espadas o al menos dos objetos afilados impactando entre ellos y siendo bloqueados de manera precisa, un par de pasos mas y finalmente fue capaz de ver la fuente de dichos, una lanza roja como la sangre y un par de espadas gemelas chinas.

Pudo ver casi al instante algo de la historia de ambas, unas espadas gemelas creadas por un artesano chino hace cientos de años, diseñadas para siempre estar juntas sin importar que, la otra una lanza hecha en Irlanda, entregada por una maestra en runas a su alumno puede que hace mas de un milenio atrás, pero eso era todo lo que podía saber de aquellas armas, sus ojos se preocuparon muchísimo mas por los individuos que la blandían y en ese momento estaban completamente ocupados en matarse el uno al otro a juzgar por la ferocidad de sus ataques.

El de las espadas gemelas resultaba ser un guerrero de armadura negra, completado por una capa roja cubriendo la mayoría de su cuerpo, una larga capa roja ondeando al viento con cada corte que lanzaba, pero había algo que desde su punto de vista parecía muy fuera de lugar, una mascara roja hecha del mismo material de su capa ocultando su boca y un casco de metal negro escondiendo el resto, se veía tan fuera de lugar que hasta para el que lo veía por primera vez podía notarlo, era como si algo dentro del chico se lo decía.

Por su lado el otro guerrero no era menos llamativo, pero era un poco mas difícil definirlo concretamente por la velocidad a la que se movia, su traje era de un color azul brillante, pegado a su piel prácticamente dejando en claro su musculatura altamente entrenada y diseñada para el combate, con partes de protección en los ante brazos, piernas y hombros, era también ver su pelo azul en punta y sus ojos rojos, unido a la sonrisa de diversión que parecía no abandonar sus ojos ni por un minuto.

Asi que, aquello era un combate entre espíritus heroicos… Era difícil percibirlo gracias a la velocidad de sus movimiento casi inferior a la de un parpadeo, no podía negar que quería ver mas, asi que cometió una estupidez de la cual se arrepentiría el resto de la noche, activo algunos de sus circuitos mágicos para activar otra de sus magias, Reforzamiento, la magia tenia la capacidad de mejorar materiales cierto, eliminar imperfecciones y en este caso, en manos de Shirou que estaba bien entrenado en esta magia, el uso podía ser hecho para algo mas especifico.

2 Circuitos en su interior se activaron, ambos dirigidos a sus ojos, eliminando cada imperfección en los nervios, incrementando momentáneamente la conexión nerviosa a su cerebro, dando como resultados ojos tan sensibles que le permitían ver cada detalle del combate…y que dejaban un pequeño rastro de prana en el aire… lo suficiente para alertar a ambos guerreros de su presencia a juzgar como ambos habían volteado a verlo.

Vaya…un testigo.- Fue el de azul el primero en hablar, ambos guerreros se encontraban ya a una distancia prudente el uno del otro, podía sentir los ojos de ambos analizándolo ya, y su sentido del pánico empezando a gritar desde la parte mas profunda de su cabeza.- oi…¿Qué opinas Master?

Hubo un silencio bastante corto, por la expresión del guerrero de azul, era como si estuviera hablando con una voz en su cabeza.- Tienes mala suerte chico…-La lanza del guerrero de azul le apunto por un momento.- Tengo órdenes de no dejarte vivo.

El guerrero de rojo no dijo absolutamente nada por el momento, quizás también escuchando a su Master pensó el muchacho de cabellos blancos, tomo un profundo respiro, enfocándose un momento, no importaba que tanto entrenamiento había recibido, combatir a un oponente de semejante nivel era demasiado arriesgado y si el de rojo decidía unirse era una muerte segura.

Trace on…

Mentalmente su aria fue recitada, empezando el proceso de Reforzamiento de su cuerpo de manera acelerada, pulmones y corazón, aumentando el ritmo cardiaco por el momento para simular un impulso de adrenalina, pulmones ampliados, permitiéndole recibir una cantidad de oxigeno de forma mas rápida, no se detuvo ahí, incrementando el ritmo de señales nerviosas para disminuir el tiempo de reacción, reforzando estructura ósea para resistir mayor presión, llevando musculos a su máxima capacidad eliminando receptores de dolor para exigir el máximo de estos.

Era una táctica cobarde, pero aquello seria suficiente, sin pensarlo demasiado dio media vuelta y en una velocidad digna de un corredor profesional, incluso puede que mas rápida, Shirou Emiya salió corriendo, centrando su mente en la rápida huida que tenia que hacer.

El jardín de la escuela fue recorrido en unos pocos segundos, su velocidad extra le permitió suficiente impulso como para pasar por encima del muro del colegio de un solo salto largo, a una persona normal aquel salto hubiera sido mas que suficiente como para causar una lesión muscular, pero el lo realizaba naturalmente, apenas había caído retomo su carrera a toda velocidad usando su Reforzamiento hasta sus limites actuales.

Un callejón, una calle solo ocupada por las farolas a los costados de las aceras, todos eran simples borrones a los lados de su campo visual a la velocidad que se movia, si lograba llegar a su casa tendría la manera de defenderse propiamente… hasta que se detuvo en seco al ver a la figura de pie frente a el mas adelante en la calle.

Un simple silbido escapo de los labios del guerrero de azul que tenia su lanza descansando sobre su hombro izquierdo, mirándolo de manera entretenida, pero a la vez depredativa, como un cazador que había logrado acorralar a una presa.- Vaya velocidad que tienes chico… pero aun asi la agilidad de los Lancer es legendaria, aunque no negare que me has dado una sorpresa, no creas que te salvaras tan fácilmente.

El joven Emiya dio un suspiro, si este tipo había lo alcanzado no había manera alguna en que podría superarlo en velocidad solamente, dirigió su mano al bolsillo tomando su navaja y empezando a enfocarse, ya tenia 12 Circuitos Mágicos activos.- Trace On…-Con el susurro de su Aria el numero solo se duplico.- Al parecer para sobrevivir solo me queda combatir.

Captas rápido.-La sonrisa divertida del ahora reconocido Lancer se ensancho un poco, pero no podía notar cierta burla en esta.- ¿Enfrentas a un Servants con una navaja de bolsillo? Creo que eres algo suicida.

No sería la primera vez que me lo dicen.-Se concentro un momento en el arma en su mano, empezando el proceso básico nuevamente de reforzamiento y a la vez, activando el Código Místico que aquella navaja ocultaba.

Un leve brillo fue emitido por el objeto, que cambio de forma de manera bastante rápida, la hoja extendiéndose hasta tener aproximadamente 60 cm, y el mango convirtiéndose en uno mas propio de una espada, con algunas runas ubicadas en ambas partes del arma, este era su arma.

La sonrisa de su oponente simplemente pareció incrementarse tan pronto como vio la espada ser blandida, y mientras sentía como su oponente parecía enfocar todo lo que tenia en la batalla que estaba por empezar.-Hazlo entretenido chico…te vez bastante prometedor como un adversario…

Si hubiera parpadeado en aquel momento hubiera sido mas que suficiente para que el combate terminara en ese mismo instante, su oponente se había abalanzado ya sobre el con la intención de atacar a suficiente velocidad como para dejar en claro que se trataba sin duda de algo mas alla de un humano, su lanza ya preparada para atravesar el pecho de de Shirou.

La espada y su cuerpo estaban reforzadas a los limites máximos que podía sin acabar sintiendo las represarías por ello y aun asi le costo seguirlo, alzo su arma y bloqueo el ataque como pudo, sintiendo como sus brazos temblaban ante la inhumana fuerza de su oponente, al parecer no era velocidad lo único con lo que este contaba, pero no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar entre golpe y golpe, opto por girar su espada rápidamente, tomando en provecho la cercanía del Lancer de cabello azul, pero este logro hacerse a un lado antes de que este siquiera lo rozara, respondiendo sin tardar con otro rápido ataque perforador dirigido a su pierna izquierda.

Con la posición actual de su espada sabia que era imposible bloquear aquel ataque, estaba completamente al descubierto y simplemente opto por utilizar su magia, justo a tiempo para evitar que la hoja de la lanza perforara el muslo.

Esta vez si había sido tomado por sorpresa el guerrero de leotardo azul, dando unos saltos hacia atrás y mirando la pesada Bihander que había bloqueado su lanza no sin antes recibir una profunda muesca allí donde su lanza había golpeado, pero aun asi no terminaba de entender de donde esta había salido y estaba bastante seguro que este chico no era un Servant.

El mismo truco no funcionara dos veces chico… esto cada vez se hace mas interesante además.- Giro su arma alrededor de su persona, asumiendo nuevamente su postura de combate, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en su enemigo, esta vez atento de que otra cosa podría tomarse la molestia de aparecer.

Por su lado Shirou levantaba la espada pesada de dos manos sobre un hombro al tiempo que seguía sosteniendo su Codigo Místico con la otra, sin querer recordando la historia del arma que blandia, portada por uno de los tantos caballeros que servían a un gobernante alemán, diseñada específicamente para atravesar armaduras sin mucha dificultad aunque su tamaño también la hacia funcional como escudo en ocasiones, no estaba ni remotamente cerca del nivel del arma de su adversario, es mas apenas llegaba al nivel de su propio Codigo, pero aun asi era un arma decente si quería sobrevivir.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados en razón de que nuevamente tuvo que bloquear, esta vez usando el espadón que tenia, el peso extra del arma era una carga pesada para sus musculos y aun asi resultaba ligera gracias al refuerzo, el choque con la lanza de color sangre hizo que algunas chispas fueran lanzadas en todas direcciones, Shirou sabia que el material de la espada estaba rápidamente cediendo ante el poder del impacto asi que usando aun mas fuerza en su brazo logro hacer a un lado la lanza de el enemigo.

Fue un tiempo minimo el que tuvo que utilizar para el siguiente ataque, lanzando un estoque a uno de los costados del Lancer con la abertura que genero su ultimo movimiento, su espada corta moviéndose lo bastante rápido como para hacer una herida decente finalmente en el cuerpo de su enemigo que tan pronto lo recibió dio un rápido salto para hacer distancia.

Ya me has tomado por sorpresa dos veces chico… de verdad que eres afortunado.- Con una mano libre el guerrero de ropas azules chequeo la herida con su mano, no era demasiado profunda, pero aun asi salía bastante sangre de esta algo que sinceramente no se esperaba.

Agradezco el cumplido supongo…-Tomo aquella oportunidad para respirar, a pesar de que en ese momento estaba exigiendo su cuerpo al limite no podía evitar seguir sintiendo algo de miedo, el lo estaba dando todo, mientras que por su parte su adversario parecía relajado aun, como si el combate no fuera mas que un calentamiento.

Sin embargo…tu suerte se acabara en algún momento.-Y desapareció por un instante de su campo visual, Shirou maldijo por lo bajo colocando sus dos armas frente a el, escuchando el distintivo sonido del metal haciéndose pedazos por un potente impacto, la fuerza detrás de aquel ultimo ataque había sido el limite de su pesada arma que se había hecho pedazos apenas fue impactada y la fuerza causante de esta lo suficiente como para mandarlo a volar contra una de las paredes de concreto de uno de los edificios mas cercanos, bastando como para romper un poco aquel solido material.

Sinceramente tenia que agradecer el hecho se saber reforzar su cuerpo hasta aquel punto, bajo cualquier otra condición estaba seguro que varias costillas y incluso mas vertebras hubieran quedado reducidas a polvo con semejante golpe.

A sido un placer enfrentarte chico, pero esto acabo ahora.- Su oponente se acercaba cada vez mas, tomando su lanza y apuntándola a su corazón, estaba frito si su ultima idea no funcionaba.

Los siete pasos fueron recitados rápidamente en su mente, todo por una ultima esperanza.

Juzgando el concepto de creación.

Haciendo hipótesis de la estructura básica.

Duplicando la composición material.

Imitando las técnicas de creación.

Aceptando la experiencia de su crecimiento.

Reproduciendo los años acumulados.

Maximizando todos los procesos de manufactura.

Y finalmente agrego un último paso, diseñado especialmente para atacar.

Sobrecargando el Objeto hasta su punto crítico.

La espada apareció frente a él, no era para nada una espada que podría resaltar, metálica y simple, con algunos diseños de runas que se extendían alrededor de la hoja, especialmente diseñados para almacenar cantidades masivas de prana sin acabar rompiéndose en pedazos en el proceso, el guerrero logro divisarla, gruñendo por un momento tan pronto como noto que el arma estaba cubierta en venas rojas, pero era demasiado tarde, esta ya había sido disparada a la misma velocidad de una bala hacia el, su defensa contra proyectiles la haría inútil…

Pero no contra la magnífica explosión de puro prana concentrado que tomo lugar tan pronto como su aquella arma rota estuvo lo bastante cerca de Lancer, el movimiento sin duda captaría la atención de cualquiera que estuviera en varias cuadras a la redonda, pero al menos ahora podría escapar.

Al fin un oponente decente y tendré que matarte…maldición por que no podrías haber nacido en mi época, hubieras sido un adversario de primera chico.- La sangre del ultimo Emiya se helo de manera instantánea al ver aquello, su oponente salía de la explosión sonándose el cuello y mirándolo con sus ojos rojos, su armadura estaba ligeramente quemada y dañada, además de que algunas quemaduras se extendían por sus hombros y el lado izquierdo de su rostro… además de eso estaba intacto.- Pero, lastimosamente tengo que cumplir ordenes, al menos te daré mi nombre, Cu Chullain, el Sabueso de Irlanda, ¿el tuyo?

Sabia que no había escapatoria ya, no tenía nada lo bastante fuerte como para derrotar a aquel guerrero, después de todo no tenía ni una sola arma realmente diseñada para dañar a un Espiritu Heroico y hacerle frente a uno de sus Noble Phamtasm como lo era aquella lanza.- Shirou Emiya… sin ningún sobrenombre.

Si tienes suerte espero poder verte en el otro mundo algún día para volver a combatir…-Esta vez Shirou no pudo seguirlo con su vista, lo único que pudo notar fue el intenso dolor que empezaba desde su pecho, miro hacia abajo justo para ver como la sangre empezaba a brotar de la herida causada por la lanza de color carmesí, al menos por aquel contacto pudo descubrir su nombre, Gae Bolg.- Ahora si…esta listo aunque en serio Master, hubiera sido un excelente adversario

Puedo notar como la presencia de su oponente desaparecía rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que sentía como la vida empezaba a escapársele, tanto entrenamiento para caer el primer día de esa manera, simplemente por el hecho de no tener un arma lo bastante fuerte como para hacerle frente a su primer enemigo, todos aquellos circuitos que tenia, inútiles en ese momento sin oportunidad de ser usados como era debido y por último, todos los planes que nacieron de manos de su padre por esas pesadillas que había tenido en su infancia a partir de esa noche que había sentido aquel dolor tan absurdo para nada, ¿Todo eso para nada?

Pudo notar una última presencia acercarse, levemente distinguible en su cabeza como alguien que ya conocía pero en aquel momento no podía darle un rostro incluso con su voz allí que aparentemente discutía con otro individuo, por un momento pudo sentir una minúscula calidez hasta que todo finalmente se volvió negro.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Despertó a mitad de la noche colocando una mano en su pecho y sudando profusamente, su corazón latiendo de manera acelerada, podía sentir todo su cuerpo tenso, ¿Había sido todo aquello nada más que una pesadilla?

Se levanto del futon sin demasiada dificultad notando al instante la ropa que llevaba puesta y pasando sus manos por su pecho, no había ningún agujero, ni siquiera una gota de sangre en su camisa, pero… ¿Por qué aun llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto?

Por el momento decidió dejar las preguntas para luego, caminando a la cocina por un vaso de agua con tal de calmar la sed y el tremendo escozor de garganta que sentía en ese momento, no tardo en llegar desde su habitación a la cocina demasiado, después de todo eran menos de 10 metros de una habitación a otra, tomo un vaso de vidrio de su lugar y abrió el grifo, sirviéndose un vaso de agua y casi tomándolo todo de un trago.

Realmente no podría creer que todo aquello por lo que había pasado se tratase solamente de un sueño, la sensación de dolor, el cansancio, el miedo que había sentido, todo había sido tan real y afortunada o desafortunadamente el siguiente sonido que escucho lo comprobó.

Es bastante raro tener que matar a la misma persona dos veces en una sola noche.- Por un ínfimo momento pudo sentir como su sangre se helaba, volteo su cabeza lentamente, cuando finalmente de costado vio aquel hombre nuevamente, el Lancer de color azul, listo para empezar a combatir nuevamente a juzgar por su postura.

No hay forma de salir vivo de esta supongo…-No era una pregunta de parte del peliblanco, se trataba de una afirmación, no tenia mucha opciones asi que sin dudarlo en esta ocasión decidió exigir todo lo que su cuerpo podría llegar a resistir, todos y cada uno de sus circuitos se activaron de golpe al llamado de su gatillo mental, casi podía sentir el inmenso calor que todo su cuerpo generaba.

Lancer por su parte solo se quedo sorprendido por un momento ante la cantidad de prana que este chico estaba generando de manera natural y por como sus ojos se movían la voz en su cabeza de su Master estaba reaccionando de forma un poco mas intensa, la ultima mirada era clara, ahora era seguro que el guerrero azul tenia que matarlo.-Sin resentimientos si peleo con todo desde el principio chico.

Me sentiría insultado si no…-Shirou tomo un respiro profundo, su cuerpo estaba llevado a su máximo, sin duda su única esperanza de salir vivo de aquella habitación y afortunadamente llegar al cobertizo a tiempo.

Se lanzo hacia un lado justo a tiempo para evitar que la lanza se ensartara entre sus ojos, viendo como dicho ataque casi tiraba abajo la pared de su cocina, ya tendría tiempo después de molestarse por ello.

Podía sentir la cuchilla de la lanza pasaba peligrosamente cada vez que se distraía por un instante, y con la tremenda velocidad de su enemigo era difícil mantener una ventaja de distancia con el, estaba planteándose lanzar una serie de espadas sobrecargadas de prana, pero no consideraba buena idea volar gran parte de la casa en el proceso.

Estando ya en el pasillo que conducía al exterior fue interceptado cuando el lancero surgió atravesando una de las paredes de la casa de forma sencilla, la lanza buscando nuevamente su cabeza pero siendo bloqueada en el ultimo instante por un dúo de espadas largas que el mago albino había logrado invocar, ambas crujiendo ante el peso del ultimo ataque descendente de la lanza carmesí.- Vaya velocidad de reacción chico.

Era eso…o que me arrancaras la cabeza…con ese ultimo ataque.-El peso del ataque se hacia notar muy fácilmente en la tensión que sus brazos estaban sintiendo en ese momento por la lanza, su manera de hablar en ese momento era la muestra mas clara.

Eh de admitir que también tienes bastante fuerza chico, además de esa cantidad de prana que estas generando no es algo que alguien de esta época debería poder hacer sin acabar matándose ellos mismos, aun asi…-Shirou no tuvo ni un momento para reaccionar ante la patada que le lanzo el Lancer al estomago, mandándolo a volar por una de las paredes de madera de la casa, finalmente parando a unos metros del cobertizo, tosiendo un par de veces y resistiendo la urgencia de vomitar.- Nada mal…fue casi como tratar de patear una roca.

Pero no fue suficiente supongo…-Una leve sonrisa llego a sus labios mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad, volviendo a toser de forma un tanto mas sonora.- **Yo soy el hueso de mi espada…**

Eso estuvo fuera de lugar, por un momento Lancer se quedo estatico, era como si algo hubiera empezado a despertar en los ojos de aquel chico, ¿Las palabras eran un Aria? Pues si asi era prefería acabarlo lo antes posible, nunca nada bueno salía de dejar a un mago terminar algo asi.

Pero su avance fue cortado de forma inesperada cuando dos espadas curvas aparecieron de la nada abalanzándose contra su cabeza, de no ser porque ya estaba esperando algo asi las armas dejarían una profunda herida con la velocidad a la que se movían.

**Acero es mi cuerpo y Fuego es mi sangre.-**Una segunda Aria y nuevamente era el turno de Shirou para atacar, había hecho a un lado las espadas largas, reemplazándolas por dos replicas de su Codigo Místico, ahora que se fijaba en ellos era muy buena idea lo que había planteado su padre y el al crearla, centrándose principalmente en dos concentos, Cortar y Perforar, la espada estaba especialmente diseñada para ello haciéndola mas letal de lo que una arma normal de este mundo llegaría a ser por si sola.

Lancer esta vez tuvo problemas para bloquear en un principio, era como si este chico hubiera acelerado y sus ataques se estuvieran haciendo cada vez mas fuertes con cada línea de esa aria, ¿qué demonios era este chico?, un espadazo había pasado peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, pero logro interponer su espada y hacerlo a un lado, otro paso cerca de su cadera, pero esta vez logro alcanzar el brazo del chico, tomándolo de la muñeca y arrojándolo como podía en dirección a la estructura de concreto que estaba cerca.

Apenas sus pies alcanzaron una superficie estiro su mano, apuntando con un dedo hacia el lancero que se preparaba para abalanzarse de nuevo sobre su enemigo, claramente llevado contra las cuerdas ante el repertorio de armas de este.- **Yo que he creado mas de mil armas.**

Con la tercera línea ya pronunciada al menos dos docenas de armas hicieron acto de presencia a su alrededor, diferentes espadas, todas y cada una de ellas cargadas con suficiente prana para darles un poder proporcional a una bala de francotirador anti-tanques, todos y cada uno de ellos disparados a la vez en su dirección.

Los impactos constantes fueron suficientes para levantar una nube de polvo alrededor del objetivo que parecía desde el punto de vista del mago tener problemas para evitar la mayoría, con aquello Shirou rápidamente abrió las puertas del cobertizo, allí estaba lo que había esperado desde hacia años, finalmente funcionando, un círculo mágico de color dorado, cada vez brillando con mas fuerza.

Mierda, ¡¿ahora resulta que también eres un Máster?!-Con un rugido finalmente el guerrero de azul emergió de entre el polvo, la mayoría de la parte superior de su armadura ya estaba destrozada, varios hilos de sangre bajando de manera abundante de las diversas heridas que habían sido hechas por las espadas.- Ya tuve mas que suficiente **¡GAE!-**

Su ataque fue bloqueado repentinamente por una nueva lluvia de espadas que habían sido creadas alrededor de Shirou, algunas tan grandes como su persona y disparadas con fuerza suficiente como para triturar metal con cada golpe, haciendo que nuevamente el frustrado sirviente de la Lanza se colocara a la ofensiva nuevamente.

**Yo que viví la perdida y aun sin nada que ganar**.-La cuarta línea del aria fue recitada, el circulo dorado brillando de manera cada vez mas intensa al punto que la mayor parte de su patio se encontraba ya iluminado, dándole un aspecto casi santo por el color de la luz.

Nuevamente el guerrero de la lanza logro alzarse, y lo que vio lo estaba dejando cada vez mas sorprendido, si ese chico lo lograba, estaba mas que seguro que el Servant que invocaría no seria nada menos que monstruoso, algo mucho mas alla de lo que podría enfrentar.

Por su lado, Shirou estaba en un estado en el que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, podía sentir como sus circuitos ardían mas alla de lo que nunca habían hecho antes y como el sello a sus espalda absorbía mas y mas prana para nutrirse, quería terminar antes de perder la conciencia.- **Resistí el dolor para crear armas, Esperando aquella que traía la esperanza.**

Con una furia digna de una fiera salvaje el Lancer se lanzo contra Shirou con todo lo que tenia, concentrando todo su poder en la lanza que tenía en sus manos que brillaba de un color carmesí intenso que no lograba superar aquel brillo dorado que ya iluminaba la noche casi de manera absoluta como si un sol en la tierra se tratase ya ahora que estaba en su cúspide.

Aquello fue la señal de inicio para cierto espíritu que habitaba en la zona mas profunda del Santo Grial, era tiempo de comenzar el caos y de darle esta guerra la muerte y destrucción que tanto anhelaba.

El sonido de metal chocando se hizo presente, Shirou con su mano elevada pudo ver algo que sinceramente no esperaba, en su mano descansaban 9 sellos… 6 conformando las figuras de espadas cruzadas entre ellas y justo al centro se encontraba de ambas un águila bastante abstracta mantenía sus alas abiertas, una mano reposaba en su hombro de parte de una figura encapuchada y ante el otras dos figuras se alzaban, una era una chica de aspecto real y digno de una Reina de armadura plateada y un vestido azul debajo de esta, blandiendo una espada invisible y la otra resultaba mucho mas oscura e imponente que era ocultada por las sombras que parecían rodear su armadura, en su mano estaba blandiendo una de las espadas que tenia guardada en el lugar.

¿Eres tú mi maestro?-Resonaron las 3 voces al unisonó, ahora estaba seguro de algo, de alguna manera Shirou Emiya, su persona, se las había arreglado para invocar no uno, sino a tres Servant.

Esa noche solamente había empezado.

Datos de los Servant:

Clase: Lancer.

Espiritu: Cú Chulainn

Master: ?

Alineacion: Completamente Neutral

Fuerza: A- Mana: C

Resistencia: B Suerte: D+

Agilidad: A ~ A+ N. Phantasm: B

Habilidades de Clase:

Resistencia a la Magia C

Habilidades Personales:

Continuación de Batalla A

Debido a su leyenda en la cual el héroe combatía casi sin descanso en el campo de batalla incluso luego de recibir golpes mortales obtuvo la habilidad especial de continuar combatiendo por un tiempo incluso si el ataque que recibió puede matarlo podrá seguir peleando un poco mas antes de caer muerto.

Disengage C

Esta habilidad le da la capacidad de poder escaper facilmente del campo de batalla en caso de que la situación se ponga demasiado en su contra.

Divinidad B

Al ser un semidios recibe un bono en sus habilidades haciéndolo un oponente aun mas fiero.

Magia de Runas A

Conocimiento sobre las 18 Runas Originales mas la capacidad de poderlos usar en batalla

Proteccion de Flechas B

Permitiéndole evitar cualquier proyectil que sea lanzado hacia el siempre y cuando pueda ver su lugar de origen, no funciona si el proyectil tiene un area de efecto amplio.

Noble Phantasms:

Gáe Bolg Anti-Unidad B

La Lanza que Penetra a la Muerte misma, Una vez el nombre del arma es pronunciado y el ataque ha sido efectivamente utilizado, la naturaleza de causa y efecto del mundo es completamente ignorada, es decir, la Lanza ya ha penetrado el corazón del objetivo aun sin haberlo golpeado, aun cuando la lanza no ha tocado el objetivo.

¿?


End file.
